custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
What Can I Be? (Script)
After the theme song we see the kids looking in a costume box and dressing up in various costumes* Jimmy: Hey guys have you ever tought on what you want to be when we grow up? Fred: Yeah who doesn't? Kristy: I think I know what i want to be.....a mail carrier Fred: Hmm I'm thinking of being a Farmer. How about you Jimmy? Jimmy: I don't know.....i'm thinking of being a doctor but the career week at school has shown me other jobs like a firefighter. Hmm what can i be? *What I Want To Be starts playing* The kids: What I want to be, what I want to be When I grow up to be big me. What I want to be, what I want to be Jimmy: Is a doctor Kristy: or a mail carrier. The kids: Each day I work, what fun it would be. I'll always do my responsibility. I'll do what I do so carefully When I grow up to be big me. What I want to be, what I want to be When I grow up to be big me. What I want to be, what I want to be Fred: Is a farmer or a firefighter. The kids: Each day I work, what fun it would be. I'll always do my responsibility. I'll do what I do so carefully When I grow up to be big me Jimmy: Doctor Kristy: Mail carrier Fred: Farmer The kids: When I grow up to be big me *Song ends* *Barney comes to life* Barney:Hi everybody The kids: BARNEY!!!! Barney: Well hello there it seems like i might have the wrong place .....Have you seen my friends today? Jimmy: Barney it's us *Takes off doctors jacket* We were using the costume box to think of a career Kristy: It's career week at our middle school Barney: Career week? oh that's where you pick diffrent carrers or jobs Fred: Right *Karen comes in looking sad and sits on the platform on the front door* *Barney and the others say hello to Karen* *Karen waves hi* Fred: Want to join us in dressing up *Karen shakes her head* *Barney walks over to Karen* Barney: Is everything alright? Karen: No...........We've been talking about things we want to do when we grow up at school but the thing is I don't want to grow up Jimmy: Why not? Getting a job could be fun Fred: Yeah you just got to find a right one Karen: But what if I don't? Barney: But what if you do? There are lot's of things you can try to do if you set your mind to it *Jimmy,Kristy and Fred look in the costume chest as I Can Be Anything starts up* Barney Jimmy,Kristy and Fred: I can wear a costume, that would be fun. In my imagination, I could be anyone. That's because when I'm playing pretend, I can be anything I want to. Barney: A jacket or hat or something like that Can change the way we play. It's a whole lot of fun, we can be anyone. Jimmy:Hey, what will I be today? Barney:Good question Jimmy:I can be a cowboy. Fred:I can be a king. Kristy:Or I can be a rock star - listen to me sing! Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Fred:That's because when I'm playing pretend, I can be anything I want to. That's because when I'm playing pretend I can be anything, *Barney lifts Karen up from the platform* Barney:You can be anything, Barney and the kids:We can be anything we want to! *Song ends* Barney:Yeah! *Laughs* *Scene transits to Kristy trying to bulid a tower with blocks and the rest of the kids on the couch* Fred:Hey Barney is it true you also need experiance if you want to do a job? Barney:That definatly helps Karen:What's experiance? Barney:That's s word that means that you learn something from something else Kristy:I think I see Barney:Really Kristy? Kristy:Yeah it's kind of like this tower Im trying to make when I carefully try to bulid it I'm getting some experiance Barney:That's right! *Jimmy moves a toy truck on the floor* Jimmy:And when I play with this toy truck I'm getting experiance to possibly drive a real one! Barney:That's a good way *Fred makes flying sounds as he pretendeds a toy plane can fly* Fred:Same with this toy plane! Barney:That's some great flying there Captian Fred! Fred:Thanks Barney Karen:But how do you get experiance? Barney:The same way we learn. By just a little at a time! *When I Grow Up Start's Playing* Kristy:When I grow up, I want to bulid a tower, But I wonder if I'll know how. I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. Barney and the kids:Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. Jimmy:When I grow up, I'd like to drive a truck, But I wonder if I'll know how. I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. Barney:That's the spirit! Barney and the kids:Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. Fred:When I grow up, I'd like to fly a plane, But I wonder if I'll know how. I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. Barney and the kids:Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. Karen:I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. Barney and the kids:By learning a little at a time! *Song ends* Karen:I guess getting experiance is easy Fred:Expesilly with your friends helping you *Blue door magicly appears* *Rickey comes dancing in wearing a hawain shirt and carrying maracas* Rickey:*Hums the conga music* Hey! *Hums the conga music* Hey! Ello chaps *Barney and the kids greet Rickey* Barney:Where have you been to today Rickey? Rickey:Glad you asked Barney I was in the carrabien being part of a conga line when I heard someone say "Expesily with your friends helping you" Fred:That was me! Rickey:I see well that reminds me of a story but it's going to take lots of help......Will you help me? The kids:Yeah! Rickey:Alright then! Oh Barney can you hold these for me? Barney:I'd be happy to *Rickey gives Barney his maraca's as he goes to his door,Getting his suitcase* *Rickey puts his suitcase on the couch and get's out animal hats* Rickey:Here's a cat hat for you Fred Fred:Thank you Rickey Rickey:No problem,Barney I got you some cow ears Barney:I guess you can call me a cow-asuar *Laughs* Rickey:I'll help you get those on in a bit Barney:Thank you Rickey:And a dog's hat for Jimmy Jimmy:Thank's Rickey *Rickey get's out a bonnet* Rickey:This bonnet will look great on you Kristy Kristy:Thank you very much Rickey Rickey:Your welcome very much Fred:Kristy I'll help you put these on Kristy:OK Thank you Fred *Fred ties Kristy's bonnet on her head as Rickey get's out a sunflower hat* Rickey:And last but not least this hat is for you Karen Karen:Thanks Rickey *Rickey sits down on the couch* Rickey:Now like with any good story it begins with 4 simple words Once Upon A Time *Scene tranits to the garden the Fred dressed like a cat Jimmy dressed like a dog sitting on the lounge chairs (removed to infront of the patio instead of on the patio) and Barney dressed up lke a cow (compleate with a bell on his chest) next to them* *Rickey walks in from the hangout (Now dressed up like a barn)* Rickey:In a quiet farm the aimals were just sitting around doing nothing *Kristy dressed as a hen and Karen dressed as a chicken comes in* Kristy:Look what I found while planting seeds Jimmy:A plant? Karen:It's not just a plant it's a grain of wheat to make into bread Kristy:Right.......Do any of you want some bread? Fred,Jimmy and Barney:Yeah! Kristy:Do you want to help us bake it? Fred:Not I Rickey:Said the cat Rickey:Not I Rickey:Said the dog Barney:Not I Rickey:Said the cow Karen:I'll help Kristy:Then I guess we'll just have to do everything *Kristy and Karen go back into the barn hangout* Rickey:And so the hen and her daughter made the wheat into flour, When that was all said and done the hen got out the reciepe to start making the bread *Scene transits into the main hangout (redecorated as a kitchen compleate with a bar table* Kristy:Are you ready to start making the bread? Karen:Yep....But how do we know what to do? Kristy:We just have to these directions I wrote down..........Let's start with step 1 *Make The Bread starts up* Kristy:Step 1, to make the bread, we have to measure flour. Karen:Measure flour, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:Great! No unto step 2. Step 2, to make the bread, we have to pour the water. Karen:Pour the water, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:Step 3! Step 3, to make the bread, we have to stir it up. Karen:Stir it up, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:Now for the next step we have to kneed the dough Karen:Why do we need dough? We already have some Kristy:Very funny. Step 4, to make the bread, we have to knead the dough. Karen:Knead the dough, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:Step 5, to make the bread, we have to watch it rise. Karen:Watch it rise, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:Can you hand me my pan? Karen:Here ya go! Kristy:Thank you . Step 6, to make the bread, we have to put it in the pan. Karen:In the pan, yes that's the way we make a loaf of bread. Kristy:You did just what I said. Kristy and Karen:Yes, we made a loaf of bread. *Song ends as the scene transits back to the garden* Rickey:When the 2 hens finished baking the bread the animals notice the smell Barney:What's that smell? Jimmy:It smells like that bread the hens were making *Kristy and Karen enter the garden with the bread* Kristy:This bread smels so good......Ready to eat? Fred:I am Rickey:Said the cat Jimmy:I am Rickey:Said the dog Barney:I am Rickey:Said the cow Kristy:None of you guys are getting the bread Fred,Jimmy and Barney:Huh? Kristy:You didn't help us bake it Karen:Yeah you just sat there while we worked hard Rickey:The hens the cut the bread and ate it all up themeslves *Scene transits to when the bread is eaten* Rickey:After cleaing up the hen decided to talk to the rest of the animals Kristy:You guys are more then welcome to have some bread if I make another but you have to help me first Fred:Don't worry Fred,Jimmy and Barney:We will! Rickey:And they all lived happily every after *Scene transits back tto the main hangout* Rickey:The end *Barney and the kids complamient Rickey on his story* Rickey:Can anyone guess the moral of the story? Fred:I think I know good things come to those who help out but not for those who don't help Rickey:Exactly. The world needs more people who are willing to help Barney:Because if there wasn't people who help out we *Claps twice* Barney and the kids:Couldn't do without! *People Helping Other People starts playing* Barney:Oh, a traveler's a person who gives help, Each and every day. If you'd like to help people around the world that's A-okay Barney,Rickey and the kids: 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And people just like Rickey We couldn't do without. *Scene transits to Kristy dressed up like a doctor* Barney:Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a doctor is A-OK. *Transits back* Barney,Rickey and the kids: 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And people like our doctors, We couldn't do without *Transits again to Jimmy dressed up like a police man* Barney: The police are people who give help Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Joining the police is A-OK. *Transits back* Barney,Rickey and the kids:'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And police are surely people, We couldn't do without. Rickey: There are lots of other People who give help, Each and every day If you'd like to help people then Helping other people is A-OK. Barney,Rickey and the kids: 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And the people who are helping helping other people, We couldn't do without. *Song ends* *Limbo music is heard* Rickey:Ooooh Limbo! I better be going I got to see how low I can go *Rickey limbos a bit as he goes to his door* *Barney and the kids says they're goodbyes to Rickey* Rickey:Or as my cousin says,Toodles *Rickey goes into his door as it dissappears* Jimmy:Hey where'd Fred go? Barney:He was with us a minute ago *Eletric guitar is heard* Kristy:I guess that gives us an idea *Fred walks in with a guitar,Dressed up in a 80's Rock outfit* Fred:Hey guys do you like it? Kristy:What are you wearing?!? Fred:What I want to be when I grow up,A rock and roll star! *Fred plays his guitar as Rock N Roll Star starts up* *Lights in the hangout go dim* Fred:I can be a teacher and teach grade school. I can be a doctor. That'll be cool! They both sound great but they're just not right For me. You see. I'm gonna sing a little song and play my guitar. 'Cause when I grow up, I wanna be a rock n roll star. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:A rock n roll star. Fred:A rock n roll star. I'm gonna sing a little song and play my guitar. 'Cause when I grow up, I wanna be a rock n roll star. I can be an engineer and drive a train. The rest of the cast:Choo, choo! Fred:I can be a pilot and fly a big plane. The rest of the cast:Whoo! Fred:They both sound great but they're just not right For me. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:They're not right Fred:You see. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:You see Fred:I'm gonna sing a little song and play my guitar. 'Cause when I grow up, I wanna be a rock n roll star. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:A rock n roll star. Fred:A rock n roll star. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:He's gonna be a, a rock n roll star Fred:I'm gonna sing a little song and play my guitar. 'Cause when I grow up, I wanna be a rock n roll star. Everybody's dancing to the beat. Jump up on your feet, wherever you are. 'Cause now it's time for me to play on my, my, my, my, my guitar! *Guitar solo* Barney:Go Fred Go! Kristy:That's so wickedly awesome how he can play that guitar Barney:It is Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:A rock n roll star. Fred:A rock n roll star. Barney ,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:He's gonna be a, a rock n roll star Fred: I'm gonna sing a little song and play my guitar. 'Cause when I grow up, I wanna be a rock n roll star. Barney,Jimmy,Kristy and Karen:Do Whop!*Song ends as the lights in the hangout go back to normal* *Scene transits to Fred out of the rocker garb* Karen:You definatly know how to put out a great show Fred Fred:Thanks Karen Jimmy:It was really impressive Fred Fred:How I could play the guitar? Jimmy:No how you could wear that much clothing for so long *The kids laugh* Fred:What did you think of my peformance Barney *The kids turn around* Fred:Barney? Where'd he go? *Kristy looks to her right and shows a shocked look in her face* Kristy:Duck! *The kids duck as a stuffed duck plush flys by they're head* Barney's voice:Where oh where could those letters be? *The kids go near to Barney's closet as half of Barney's backside is shown* Fred:I said how did you like the guitar solo? Barney's voice:Huh? Oh it was great Fred.....Now where did I put those letters......... Kristy:Are you looking for something Barney? Barney:You could say that.....Ah-ha! I think I found it.......stand back *The kids stand back as Barney throws letter mats on the floor in alphabetical order* *The kids look in shock at the letters* Jimmy:These letter's look cool................What are they for? Barney:Well we've been learning alot about jobs so I tought it'd be fun to try to name a job for each and every letter of the alphabet....Ready to try? The kids:Yeah! Barney:Let's go then! Woah *Barney magicly makes a baton appear* Barney:Time to march! 1,2 *Laughs* *Carrer March starts up* The kids:A Barney:Artist The kids:B Barney:BakerThe kids:C Barney:CarpenterThe kids:D Barney:Dancer *Barney and the kids dance as the letters swap out* The kids:E Barney:Engineer The kids:F Barney:Firefighter The kids:G Barney Gardener The kids:H Barney: Home Builder *Letters switch out again* The kids:I Barney:Ice Cream Maker The kids:M. Barney:Musician The kids:N Barney:Nurse The kids:O Barney:Office Worker The kids:P Barney:Painter *Lettr switches out* The kids:Q Barney:Quarterback The kids:R Barney:Race car Driver The kids:S Barney:Sailor The kids:T Barney:Tennis player *Letters switch out* The kids:U Barney:Umpire The kids:V Barney:Veterinarian The kids:W Barney:Waiter The kids:X Barney:X-Ray Technician *Letetr switch out* Barney:Only 2 letters left let's bring it home now! The kids:Y Barney:Yo-Yo Maker The kids:Z Barney:Zoo Keeper *Song ends as the letters magicly disappears* Fred:It's amazing how many jobs there are in the alphabet Barney:And there's alot more aside from those! Karen:I never knew you could be just about anything Barney:If you set your mind to it you can.....Speaking of wich are you still worried about getting a job Karen? Karen:I'm less worried now but I'm still worried about one thing Barney:What's that? Karen:If I get a job I won't be able to be friends with any of you guys Barney:Oh Karen that's not true Fred:Yeah we'll always be by your side Jimmy:You know what they say when you have friends like these Jimmy,Fred and Kristy:Your never alone Barney:That's right *I Love You (Standerd OSFB Version) starts up* The cast:I love you,You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me to? *The kids hold hands as Barney goes off screen* The cast:I love you,You love me. We're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love......me......to? *Song ends* *The kids wave goodbye to Barney* Barney:Have a safe trip home! Have a good afternoon! Bye-bye *Jimmy,Kristy and Fred leave the hangout* *Karen almost leaves but goes to the couch area and picks up Barney (now a doll) from the couch* Karen:Thank you for helping me feel better about jobs. Your a great job Jimmy's voice:Karen! The bus will be here any minute! Karen:Coming! Bye Barney *Karen kisses the doll as she puts the doll back on the couch and turns of the lights* *The doll winks* *Scene transits to some kids playing dress up* Random kid:Hey everyone! It's time for Barney Says! Scene transits to the 2 doors opening revealing the words Barney Says* *Camera zooms in to the main hangout as the words dissolve* *Barney walks in* Barney:Hello again to all my friends i'm glad you came to play today,our fun and learning never ends heres what we did today *Scene transits magically to clips from the episode* Barney's voice:It's always fun thinking about what you want to be when you grow up but it can also be scary. My friend Karen was a bit scared about getting a job today but like we told her getting a job can be great if it's one you want to do. Pretend play helps us alot to,Wether it be getting experiance like bulding with blocks or an idea of what to be like dressing up. Rickey came by and told us the story of the Little Red Hen wich shows that good come to those who help out. Out of all the jobs you might pick just remember that I'll be there for you trough the ups and downs *Barney pops up behind the silhouette* Barney:And remember I love you *End of episode*